


A Kingdom Decorated in Flowers

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: Prompt: Erekuri: Flower Crowns





	A Kingdom Decorated in Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: September 1, 2014
> 
> I figured it was about time I transferred all these Tumblr exclusive stories here. With a few minor grammar edits of course.
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://jesterhistoria.tumblr.com/post/96407548925/a-kingdom-decorated-in-flowers

Amidst the tall grass and weltering flowers, the chilled air of fall passed with ease and prickled Historia’s skin with goose bumps. Plucking a flower struggling to survive in the cold weather, Historia adds the flower to her growing chain. Her hands delicately intertwine the stems together, running her fingers along their furry surface. For the moment she feels at peace in tending to this mindless task, no outside worries to concern herself with. She didn’t need to ponder her role in the world, only the rustling of the nearby trees filling her thoughts. It’s a feeling mimicked when she tends to horses, the alluring calmness on having a task to tend to without consequences. She doesn’t exactly recall how she learned to weave flowers into crowns, only fuzzy remains of memories she feels she shouldn’t awaken. She feels like they were memories that she could awaken in dreams, but are quickly forgotten when she woke.

“There you are!" Comes a voice, hesitating her fingers positioned to pluck another flower. She glances up into the emerald eyes of Eren, making his way towards her from the safe house. He nestles in the grass next to her, bending some stray flowers under his weight before speaking again. "I’ve been looking for you." Historia doesn’t respond, going back to adding to the crown. Eren watches her with interest as she completes the circle, the clouded skies above provided the scene with a somber sort of light. "Oh. Me, Mikasa, and Armin used to make these all the time as kids." Eren muses with a smile, running his finger around the soft petals outside of the crown. Historia briefly wonders what those days were like, spending endless hours making these delicate rings of flowers with loved ones. Did he miss those days? A glance up into Eren’s face doesn’t provide an answer, only a brief smile when he catches her gaze. Eren proceeds to pick a couple of growing flower as well, doing his best to mimic Historia’s movement to little avail. "What are you out here anyways?" 

"Escaping." Historia replies, adding a couple more flowers to her own crown. She doesn’t look up to meet Eren’s questioning gaze, concentrating on filling the empty gaps with white petals. "I don’t want to be queen and this helps me forget that I have to." Eren is taken back by the declaration. Not that it’s a surprise that Historia did not wish to wear the crown of humanity, but because she had stated is so blatant. Eren isn’t sure how to respond, continuing adding to his chain as he thought his words through. There is a lapse of silence as he ponders his next words, simply attending to the crown meanwhile. Historia doesn’t really mind the silence. She doesn’t expect anyone to comfort or care for her worries, she has learned that won’t get her anywhere.

"Well, when your queen you’ll have these days to look back on as you make your kingdom as beautiful as you flower crowns." Eren settles on, finishing the crown with a final tie of stems. His crown is crudely made in his haste, holes and loose stems begging to fall apart with the smallest of movements. Historia could see the dark parts of the stems where Eren had tied them too tightly and the spots where he had untied and retied them. However, his would be remembered much more fondly and clearly than the perfect crowns made without feeling by her hands. "My Queen." Eren speaks in a teasing manner as he nestles the crown on her sun-kissed locks with care. "See? A crown isn’t so bad." He’s right. The crown is light and soft, loose petals crossing her vision as the fluttered to the ground. There is the awareness that the crown placed upon her head when that time came would be heavy and metallic, bearing the weight of humanity and its hopes and dreams. However, for now she is content to pretend that Eren could really replace all those things with light and soft flower petals.

"Thank you, Eren." Historia smiles, small and gentle as she rests her own upon Eren’s head. Historia feels a laugh bubble from her stomach that someone as gentle as Eren appears at the moment, with the flowers decorating his honey strands of hair, could turn into a murderous titan. Her laughter rustles the crown and the loose petals that were in her hair filled her vision with white.

"No problem." Eren beams, brushing away a petal that had rested itself on her cheek. Her cold skin feels soft against his fingertips, slowly entranced by the feeling as he caresses the area with his thumb. There is a feeling at that moment that propels him forward, his eyes fluttering close as he plants a small kiss into her cheek. The kiss is quick but warm, filling him with comforting feeling as he pulls away. The movement cause more petals to fall onto the grass around them as Historia looks into Eren’s eyes with a tingling curiosity. Her cheek buzzes as she touches it, a pleasant lingering feeling remaining as she places her hand back onto the long blades of grass beneath her. She isn’t sure if she could explain it if she was asked, but her body grows slightly warm as she leans closer to him. Eren moves closer as well, cheeks painted pink as the distance between them closes. Soon their breath mingles together and their bodies tingle with anticipation as the warmth radiating off their lips could be felt. There is a brief hesitant pause in which their noses bump clumsily. Eren gives a low chuckle and the shakes of his body reverberate to Historia. Historia arm grows numb from her weight as Eren tilts his head to accommodate. As the gap closes, their flower crowns touch together and Historia finds, even without her hands busily tending to the flowers, she is a peace. Nothing else but Eren filled her mind.


End file.
